Seeking Shelter from the Storm!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Seeking Shelter from the Storm in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with lightning and rain storm raining down as we see the house and a frame picture of the woman) Ash Ketchum: It's freezing! Serena: We're getting soaked! Kari Kamiya: '''Tai, I'm getting soaked, can you warm me up? '''Tai Kamiya: '''Here take my warm towel! '''Emerl: '''Where can we find a place to warm up for the night? '''Clemont: '''Let's duck in there! '''Bonnie: '''Dedenne, stay still! (Then the door slowly creak open as the heroes arrive in the shelter of the house) '''Serena: '''Whoa! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Man, what a storm! '''Clemont: '''It came up so suddenly! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Good thing we made it to the house just in time. '''Kari Kamiya: '''I'm so soaked. But thanks for the towel. '''Tai Kamiya: '''No problem. Are you Infernites, okay? '''Flain: '''Yeah, we're fine. '''Vulk: We're not getting soaked. Zorch: '''Me either. '''T.K. Takaishi: I almost got a cold! Patamon: 'Me too. (Sneezes) '''Guilmon: '(Sneezes) '''Takato Matsuki: '''Oh, great, Patamon and Guilmon got a cold from the storm! '''Bonnie: '''I hate thunder. '''Wormmon: '''Me too. But be thankful that Ken, has an umbrella. '''Ken Ichijouji: '''Yes, so there's no need to be upset. '''Teslo: '''Come on, Bonnie. The thunder isn't that bad, besides we're electroids and the storm will never bother us. (The lightning storm scares Bonnie and hits the door and looks to see it's open) '''Ash Ketchum: Let's ask if we can stay here until it stops raining. Bonnie: 'Guys, the doors open! Yay! '''Yolei Inoue: '''Bonnie! '''Hawkmon: '(In Buster Moon's voice) Hey, hey, hey! You can't just barge in here! '''Clemont: '''Bonnie, you can't just go in there! '''Bonnie: '''Anybody, home?! Hello? Can we still here until it stops raining. '''Agumon: '''Is anybody home?! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Hello! '''Matt Ishida: '''Can you hear us? '''Clemont: '''Excuse us! '''Serena: '''Is anybody here? '''Eddy: '''Hello? Anybody home! (Echoing) (Then we see an mysterious silhouette Pokemon hiding in the shadows spying on the heroes) (Team Robot in Pokemon XY Opening plays) '''Ash Ketchum (V.O.): '''Seeking Shelter from the Storm! '''Narrator: '''As our heroes continue their journey through Cyllage City, and Ash's second Kalos Region gym battle, they find themselves caught in a heavy thunderstorm. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Is anybody in here? '''Clemont: '''Hello! '''Flurr: '''Hello! '''Serena: '''Sorry, to bother you! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''This place is totally deserted. '''Martin Kratt: '''This looks spooky. '''Chris Kratt: '''It almost looks like the haunted house. '''Biyomon: '''Scary. '''Davis Motomiya: '''It reminds me of a haunted attraction. '''Takato Matsuki: '''It looks like nobody lives in this house anymore. '''Guilmon: '''How are we suppose to eat when nobody is in this house? '''Takato Matsuki: '''I can't believe you're talking about food, Guilmon. '''Takuya Kanbara: '''This old abandoned house reminds me of a horror movie. '''Koji Minamoto: '''Wasn't that horror movie "Crimson Peak?" '''Jawg: '''What is Crimson Peak? '''Takuya Kanbara: '''That ghost horror movie I watched. The scary looking red ghost was alot scarier than any other monsters. '''Bonnie: '''Hey, why don't we just stay here for a while? '''Tommy Himi: '''Good idea. '''Clemont: '''I guess so. '''Serena: '''Maybe, but this place gives me the creeps. '''Rigby: '''It really gives me the creeps man. '''Mordecai: '''It does look like a horror movie. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, me too. '''Bonnie: '''But it's better than getting wet. '''Clemont: '''I think it feels creepy because there's no light. (He touches the lamp) Look likes it still working. (The whole lights turn on) '''Bonnie: '''That's better! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Sure is! '''Teslo: '''Now that's the brightest! '''Serena: Hey, Clemont, thanks. Clemont: But I didn't turn them on. Joe Kido: Did you say you didn't turn them on? Gomamon: '''If you didn't turn the light on, who did? '''Bonnie: That's kinda weird. Clemont: Probably it must've been the sensors. Ash Ketchum: Sensors? Clemont: Yeah, motion detectors! That's why the lights came on automatically, it may be an old house, but it must be equipped with the latest technology. (Laughing nervously) Tai Kamiya: Don't be silly, Clemont, that doesn't make sense. Ash Ketchum: I see. Serena: Yeah, or maybe. We're inside the haunted house. (Ash, Gmerl, Takato, Guilmon, Takuya and Koiji gets scared) Takato Matsuki: That was scary, Serena! Serena: Did I say that? Koichi Kimura: You did by accident. Davis Motomiya: Let's not panic, everyone. Let's just wait, until the storm passes. (The door closes by itself) Ash Ketchum: What happened? (He tries to open but it was not use) Guys, the door's locked! Spongebob Squarepants: Let me do it! (He struggles but the door is still shut and his hand slips and hits Patrick right on the eye) Sorry, Patrick, but the door is locked. Patrick Star: Let me have a try. Open Sesame! Izzy Izumi: '''That's it? '''Mordecai: Dude, that's not gonna work! Rigby: '''There is not secret password to open, dude. '''Percy: '''You can't know the password. '''Patrick Star: '''Well, that's everything I can do. '''Double-D: Great! The door's locked! Stuck inside this dusty and decrepit hovel of disrepair, and me without protective clothes or headgear! Mind telling me how we got in here in the first place?!? Jimmy Z: 'We're trapped inside the creepy house! '''Serena: '''No way! '''Bonnie: '''But it was just wide open. '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''Not anymore! '''Clemont: '''It must be the motion detectors closing and locking the doors after they're open for a short while! '''Kari Kamiya: '''But why are they're still locked? '''Clemont: '''Let me see. '''Serena: '''Maybe this is the haunting mansion that grabs people and then eats them! (Clemont, Gmerl, Takato, Guilmon, Takuya, Koiji and J.P. gets scared) '''Piglet: '''Oh, d-d-dear! '''Serena: '(Covers her mouth) Did I say that? 'Gordon: '''You did! '''James the Red Engine: '''Don't do that again! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Are you trying to give us a heart attack? '''Yolei Inoue: '''If this happens again, I want to get out of this house! '''Double-D: '''Serena, you know I hate that! Oh, hello, Ed. '''Mordecai: '''Serena! You scared us to death! '''Rigby: '''What's your problem? '''Serena: '''I'm so sorry! '''Clemont: '''Wait, you should never trust anything that can't be explained by science. This is a huge mansion, so there has to be another to get out of here! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yep, your right, let's go find it. '''Tai Kamiya: '''What are we waiting for guys, we have to go like ASAP! '''Emerl: '''You heard the DigiDestined Leader, guys. (Now we cut to the outside of the house, is where we see the villains running) '''Jessie: '''Is a down pour! '''James: '''And it happens to be raining down on us! '''Meowth: '''I hate when that happens! '''Verminious Snaptrap: '''This is getting crazy! '''The Chameleon: '''Find some shelter! I'm melting! '''Francisco: '''It's just the rain! '''Major Nixel: '''Look! There's a house over there! '''Bad Dog: '''Let's get in before we get a bad cold! '''Nixel #1: '''Nix! '''James: '''But what if somebody's there? '''Jessie: '''Then I'll keep them company? '''James: '''We're company too! (They run as fast as they can to the house) '''The Chameleon: '''Be careful, we might slip and fall. '''Jessie: '''Open the door! '''James: '''This homes creep factors on 10. '''Jessie: '''And that's the bad thing, it'll keep away the riffraff and make this the perfect Kalos frontline hideaway. '''James: '''Wait a sec. I thought we're getting out of the rain. (The window opens) '''Jessie: '''It's an automantic window. '''Meowth: '''In an old house like this? '''Francisco: '''That's impossible. Windows don't open automantically. '''James: '''Meowth and Francisco is right. Wait up, Jessie. (Now the villains enter the old house) '''Jessie: '''Judging by the looks of it, this place has been abandoned forever. '''James: '''Longer. (The window closes) '''Verminious Snaptrap: '''The window is closed! '''Jessie: '''There must be a lightswitch around here somewhere. '''The Chameleon: '''We need light, please! (The light turns on) '''James: '''Thanks for the light, Meowth. '''Meowth: '''I didn't do that. I say everything in this old joint is automated. '''Major Nixel: '''Don't be ridiculous, Meowth. This house never been automantic. '''James: '''I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this place. '''Meowth: '''You and me both, pally. '''James: '''Let's make sure we have an out. '''Verminious Snaptrap: '''Good point. '''James: '(Tries to open the window, but it's locked) This thing's locked. 'Jessie: '''Huh? (Cut to the storm hits and we see the picture of the woman, and the heroes screams in fear) '''Bonnie: '''It's just a painting. '''Clemont: '''You're right. It's a portrait. '''Gatomon: '''That painting is not gonna kill us, you know. '''Louie: '''Who is that woman? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Maybe she owns this place. '''Serena: '''Maybe she's not alive. But she's here anyway, if you know what I mean! (Her scary story scares the heroes) '''Serena: '(Covers her mouth) Did I said that? 'Koji Minamoto: '''Not again. (Cut back to the villains) '''Jessie: '''Did you hear that? That sound? '''Meowth: '''Yeah. Loud and clear. '''James: '''I'm so through with this place! '''Major Nixel: '''This house is haunted! '''The Chameleon: '''I'm getting out of this house! (The villains try to break the window, but the force stops them preventing from breaking the window. Then we cut back to the heroes hear the noise) '''Tigger: '''What's that? What's that? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Anybody hear that? '''Teslo: '''Nothing. '''Clemont: '''It must be an old grandfather clock ticking away somewhere and nothing more. I'm sure of it. '''Serena: '''Sounds to me like someone is pounding a steak. '''Guilmon: '''Did she say steak? I love steak! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Not that kind of steak, Guilmon. '''Bonnie: '''How come? '''Serena: '''To stop a vampire. '''Rigby: '''Or something like... Freddy Fazbear and his friends are waiting for us to come. Until they pop out of nowhere and kill us! (The heroes gets scared) '''Serena: '(Covers her mouth) My mouth's got a mind of it's own again! 'Rigby: '(Laughing) (Mordecai punches Rigby) 'Mordecai: '''Knock it off, dude! '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Rigby, that wasn't very nice! '''Rika Nonaka: '''What is with you?! Are you trying to scare us to death?! (Now we cut to the lightning storm hits and scare the villains, thus screaming in terror seeing a portrait of the lady) '''Meowth: '''It's just a portrait painting. '''Jessie: '''Next time, tell me before I freak out. '''James: '''Hey, did that woman's eyes just move? (Cut back to the heroes hears the screaming in the distance) '''Eddy: '''What was that? '''Ed: '(In amazement) It's the "Phantom of the Earwax." 'Double-D: '"Phantom?" 'Tommy Himi: '(Scared in terror) '''Mesmo: '''Hey! That wasn't very nice! '''Chomly: '''You scared him! '''Koichi Kimura: '''What is your problem? '''Clemont: '''Like I previously stated! This is an old mansion, so it's really drafty! The drop sounds like a whistle and the whistle sounded like screaming which is actually quite common! '''Serena: '''You're wrong, I have no doubt in my mind that was somebody screaming! '''Zoe Orimoto: '''Serena's right. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I agree with, Zoe. '''J.P. Shibayama: '''Same here. '''Serena: '''This mansion must be haunted by the spirit of the lady in that painting! (Ash, Zoe, J.P., Tommy, Joe, Gomamon gets scared) '''Zoe Orimoto: Mommy! Mommy! Serena: '(Covers her mouth) There I go again! '''James the Red Engine: '''Stop with that, Serena! You're scaring us again! '''Thomas: '''Give her a break, James. She didn't mean too. (Cut back to the villains again) '''Jessie: '''We need to get out of here fast! '''James: '''I thought you were going to make this our hideout. '''Jessie: '''I lied! '''Major Nixel: '''I knew it! (Then they see something floating) '''Jessie: '''What's that? (A shadow Pokémon uses Psychic to carry a small ball and looks at the villains and throws a ball to them) '''All Villains: '''Ghost! '''Major Nixel: '''RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! '''Jessie: '''Whatever that is has shining eyes! '''Meowth: '''Well I'm not about to stick around and checkout whatever that is that sparky just threw at us! '''James: '''That was no Pokéball and I'm not Pokémon! '''Meowth: '''But I am! (Cut back to the heroes) '''Henry Wong: '''What was that? '''Serena: '''Another scream! '''Percy: '''Yikes! '''Tigger: '''Yikes! '''Rabbit: '''It better not be something like scary monsters! '''Piglet: '''Let's just hope it's not heffalumps and woozles. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Let's find the way out. '''Koichi Kimua: '''Yes. We must get out of this house. '''Koji Minamoto: '''Wait, look over. (They see something floating was a tiny shadow Pokémon using Psychic while it looks at the heroes and wave it's arm as the heroes gets scared) '''Eeyore: '''To make a long story short. Uh-oh! '''Agumon: '''What is that thing? '''Gabumon: '''I don't know? But whatever that thing is, it might be a Psychic type Pokémon. '''Kari Kamiya: '''What are you? '''Magnifo: '''Kari, get away from that thing! You don't know what that thing might do to you! (A Shadow Pokémon floats away) '''Bonnie: '''Hey! '''Clemont: '''Wait! Bonnie! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Wait up! '''Kari Kamiya: '''Wait, Bonnie! (They follow the Pokémon downstairs) '''Bonnie: '''Stop! (Next they follow the Pokémon in the hallway as it turns right) '''Kari Kamiya: '''Bonnie! Stop! (As the heroes turn to the right side of the hallway to follow Kari, Gatomon and Bonnie they look to see nothing as three little female SUPS1 members are not here as well) '''Clemont: '''Where's Bonnie? '''Tai Kamiya: '''Kari! Where are you? '''Serena: '''I don't see them anywhere? '''Martin Kratt: '''They disappear like magic! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Bonnie! Kari! Gatomon! Where'd you go? '''Glurt: '''We saw something a strange Pokemon here. '''Wizwuz: '''I know! It took Kari and Bonnie too! (Cut to the bedroom) '''Clemont: '(Echoing) Hey! 'Tai Kamiya: '(Echoing) Kari! '''Jessie: '''Did someone just call us? '''Meowth: '''It's probably whatever is haunting this goofy joint. '''Major Nixel: (Getting Scared) Not the ghosts again! The Chameleon: Will you be quiet! James: '''Now that you mention it. It does look haunted doesn't it. '''Jessie: '''Will you keep it crazy to yourself! (Cut back to the heroes searching for Bonnie, Kari and Gatomon) '''Clemont: '''Hey! '''Serena: '''Bonnie! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Kari! '''Donkey Kong: '''Gatomon, where are you? '''Ash Ketchum: '''They have to be around here. (Then Clemont started to realize something and then screams) '''Ash Ketchum: '''What's wrong with you? '''Eddy: '''Why did you scream? '''Serena: '''Did you see something? '''Clemont: '''I figured it out. There must be a Psychic or a Ghost type Pokemon in this mansion. That's got to be why those lights turned on, the doors close all by themselves. '''Sora: '''Really? '''Goofy: '''You think a Pokémon did all that? '''Sora: '''Of course, that might be a Pokémon did this to turn the lights on and close the door using Psychic powers. '''Clemont: '''Yeah, and maybe that thing we saw was actually a Pokémon. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pokémon? '''Clemont: '''I guess the doors and windows wouldn't be open up because that Pokémon probably doesn't want us to get out of the mansion just yet. '''Jake the Dog: '''Yeah, but why would that Pokémon do that? '''Clemont: '''I don't know? '''Tai Kamiya: '''Don't know?! We better find Kari, Gatomon and Bonnie, before some Pokémon could harm them. (Cut to Bonnie, Kari and Gatomon looks at the Pokémon using psychic on the ball) '''Bonnie: '''Hello there. '''Gatomon: '''Please come out of the darkness. '''Kari Kamiya: '''What's your name? (The shadow Pokémon steps out of the darkness reveal to be a Espurr) (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) '''All Heroes: '''Who's that Pokémon? It's Espurr! (Back to the episode) '''Bonnie: '''Are you a ghost? Please tell us, do you live here? (Espurr uses Psychic to softely throw a ball on Bonnie as she catches it. Then she threw the ball to Espurr and uses Psychic again, then threw the ball on Kari) '''Kari Kamiya: '''I think it wants to play catch the ball with us. (Kari threw the ball as Espurr catches it with Psychic then they play the ball) '''Gatomon: '''This is fun. (Dedenne wants a ball to catch as Espurr threw the ball and Dedenne catches it. The ball was heavy as Dedenne fell off of Bonnie's head and Bonnie falls down trying to catch Dedenne) '''Kari Kamiya: '''Watch out! (She and Gatomon try to catch Bonnie and Dedenne from falling. Then Espurr uses Psychic to save them from the fall) '''Bonnie: '''Hey, how did we do that? '''Gatomon: '''Wait a minute. Was that you using Psychic on us? '''Bonnie: '''Wow, thanks! '''Kari Kamiya: '''Thank you. Were you the one who turn the lights on and close the doors? (Espurr nods) '''Bonnie: '''Why you do that? (Espurr leads the girls to the door as it opens the door with Psychic as the girls look) '''Bonnie: '''What's in here? '''Kari Kamiya: What is this room? (They to see a small slide, colorful blocks, a rocking horse Ponyta. The room is actually a playroom) Kari Kamiya: 'It's a playroom! (Espurr slides down the slide) '''Gatomon: '''That sounds like fun. '''Kari Kamiya: '''Let Bonnie and Dedenne go first. (Dedenne slides down the slides. Then Bonnie slides down too. Next Gatomon slides down) '''Kari Kamiya: '''Now it's my turn to slide down. (She climbs up and slides down the slide) '''Kari Kamiya: '''This is fun! (Espurr points at the Rocking Horse Ponyta) '''Bonnie: '''Okay. (She picks up Espurr and Dedenne on the Rocking Horse Ponyta) '''Bonnie: '''You ready? (She moves the Rocking Horse Ponyta) Ride the Ponyta! Ride the Ponyta! (Cut back to the heroes) '''Clemont: '''Bonnie, where are you? '''Tai Kamiya: '''Kari, can you hear me! '''Serena: '''Where did you go? '''Winnie the Pooh: '''Poor, Bonnie, Kari and Gatomon. They could be in danger. '''Piglet: '''What do we do now? '''Winnie the Pooh: '''We have to find them. '''Tigger: '''I agree with Pooh-boy. (They hear the noise in the distance) '''Aviva: '''Listen. '''Gabumon: '''Did you hear that noise? '''Jimmy Z: '''I can hear it too. '''Koki: '''Did you think that's them? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Let's go check it out. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Come on, troops. (They open the door) '''Clemont: '''Bonnie? '''Tai Kamiya: '''Kari, is that you? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Who's there? '''Jessie: '''Prepare for trouble such a familiar sound. '''James: '''And make it double like Pikachu's around. '''Jessie: '''To protect the world from fear and loathing. '''James: '''To unite people and creepy clothing. '''Jessie: '''To denounce the evils of blood-curdling scream. '''James: '''To extend our reach to burst in the scenes. (The lightning storm hits scaring Jessie and James as they embrace eachother) '''Jessie: '''There Jessie! '''James: '''Tambourine James! '''Jessie: '''Team Rocket blast off at the terrible blitz! '''Meowth: '''Owi! '''James: '''I rather be fighting because I'm scared out of my wits! '''Meowth: '''This is the pits! '''Verminious Snaptrap: '''Looks like we've been haunted by the heroes! '''Bad Dog: '''What's with you? Don't do that again! '''Teslo: '''Major Nixel, and the Nixels, again! '''Gmerl: '''Ugh, not those guys. No ask for an encore, jerks! '''Ash Ketchum: '''So you guys are behind all this! '''The Chameleon: '''What? '''Francisco: '''Behind what? '''Rika Nonaka: '''For all the weird stuff, and you have sheets around your body, acting like ghosts! '''Cody Hida: '''Your not trying to scare us are you?! '''James: '''We didn't do anything. '''Mordecai: '''Yeah, right. You're lying to us are you? '''Ollie: '''No, we're not. '''Meowth: '''We borrowed these table clothes because we were cold and soaked to the skin. '''Clemont: '''Okay, what did you do with Bonnie? '''Tai Kamiya: '''Now spit it out! What did you do to my little sister, Kari? '''Jessie: '''Huh? What's a Bonnie and Kari? '''Major Nixel: '''Those are two people's name, you idiot! '''James: '''Save it, the first order of business is getting out of this nut house. (They hear a crash noise) '''Guilmon: '''What was that? '''Meowth: '''Something just bump in the night. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I wonder what it was. '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Let's remain calm and not panic. '''Davis Motomiya: '''Let's just make sure there are no ghost around. '''Villains: '''Looks like we got visitors! (They run away) We're out of here! '''Rika Nonaka: '''Hey, you get back here! '''Renamon: '''Forget them, Rika. I heard something too. '''Terriermon: '''Where is that noise coming from? '''Clemont: '''Maybe it was Bonnie, Kari and Gatomon. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Then we better go and check it out, now. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Good point. '''Davis Motomiya: '''We better find them. '''Veemon: '''Right. (Cut to the rocking horse Ponyta falls down) '''Bonnie: '''Sorry, it fell over. (Espurr lift the rocking horse Ponyta with Psychic) '''Kari Kamiya: '''Wow, so it was you. (Dedenne points at the penton on Espurr's neck) '''Gatomon: '''Wow, it's a penton. '''Kari Kamiya: '''Where did you get it? (Espurr speaks about where did it get the penton from as we cut to the dining hall) '''Bonnie: '''We've seen that painting before. (Espurr points at the lady in the picture who she has the same penton as her Espurr) '''Bonnie: '''It's the same penton. '''Kari Kamiya: '''But why? (Espurr speaks as we cut to the heroes hear the noises) '''Bonnie: '''We're sorry, we can't understand you. '''Ash Ketchum: '''That voice! '''Bonnie: '''What do you mean? '''Clemont: '''Hey, that's Bonnie! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Kari and Gatomon must be in here too, let's go! '''Kari Kamiya: '''What are you saying? '''Gatomon: '''I think it's trying to us something about that penton. '''Clemont: '''Bonnie! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Kari! '''Kari Kamiya: '''Tai! And everyone else! '''Bonnie: '''There you are! Hi! '''Ash Ketchum: '''You okay? '''Serena: '''Thank goodness! (Tai hugs Kari) '''Tai Kamiya: '''I'm glad your okay! '''Clemont: '''Look, Bonnie. You should never ever run off like that. You have no idea how worried we've been. '''Tai Kamiya: '''You too, Kari. Don't run off like that, got it? '''Kari Kamiya: '''Okay. '''Bonnie: '''We're so sorry. We we're playing with that Pokémon. '''Glurt: '''Wow, really? '''Torts: '''Never seen that Pokémon before. (Ash picks up and analyzes Espurr) '''Ash's Pokedex: '''Espurr, the Restraint Pokémon. Espurr's Psychicenergy can travel hundreds of feet, blasting everything around it. '''Clemont: '''I knew it. (Espurr shows them a penton) '''Bonnie: '''It's trying to tell us something, but we can't understand it. '''Jessie: '''We we're too panic to think but now it all makes sense. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Team Rocket. '''Emerl: '''And here goes the Villains, again. '''James: '''Let's put that asign. None of us are going to be able to get out of here, unless we figure out what Espurr wants from us. '''Jessie: '''The man makes sense. Translate, please? '''Meowth: '''Basically, Espurr says it wants to return the penton to the lady in the painting. It says she took good care of Espurr. (Flashback starts in the past is where the old lady feeds Espurr Pokémon food) '''Old Lady: '''For you. (Espurr eats the Pokemon food) Good, eh? '''Meowth (V.O.): '''She gave it some food. '''Old Lady: '''Here. (They play ball together as Espurr plays with the ball using Psychic) '''Old Lady: '''Do you like it? '''Meowth (V.O.): '''She gave it a ball. (Now we go to Espurr plays on the slide) '''Old Lady: '''I use to play with my children and grandchildren like this too! '''Meowth (V.O.): '''They use to play together all the time. (Now the Old Lady is tired) '''Old Lady: '''I'm sorry, I'm alright. My dear, Penton. It means so very much to me, it was it gift from my husband. (She gave the penton to Espurr) Do you like it? In that case, you may hold on to it for a little while. Make sure you don't lose it, alright? (Cut to the sunset as Espurr leaves) '''Old Lady: '''Come visit again anytime. (By the time Espurr comes back nobody's home including the old lady) '''Meowth (V.O.): '''Then one day... it came to return her beautiful penton. But she was gone. (Flashback ends) '''Ash Ketchum: '''I see, so it's been waiting for her. '''Magnifo: '''Yeah, the Old Lady. '''Serena: '''So it can return her penton all this time. '''Clemont: '''Yeah. '''Takato Matsuki: '''But then, the woman is not here in the house. How sad. '''Bonnie: '''She must have really liked you a lot, if she let you wear that pretty penton of hers like she did. (Espurr speaks) '''Meowth: '''But now Espurr, wants to find out where the old lady went off too. '''Emerl: '''I'm afraid that there's no way anyone of us we know. '''Clemont: '''Hey, Emerl. We can try to find out. '''Emerl: '''Good idea. '''Sora: '''Great idea. '''Goofy: '''I agree. '''Donald Duck: '''Same here. '''Jessie: '''I'm afraid we don't have time for such silliness. '''Meowth: '''We know the quickest way out of here! '''James: '''And that's to catch, Espurr! '''Takuya Kanbara: '(In Splinter's voice) What's this?! '''Ash Ketchum: '''What are you doing? '''Jessie: '''Pumpkaboo, let's go! (She threw her Pokéball letting our her Pumpkaboo) '''James: '''Okay, Inkay! (He threw his Pokéball summoning his Inkay) '''Major Nixel: '''Nixels, attack! (The Nixels attack the heroes as they fight back) '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Here they're come! '''Jessie: '''Now, use Leech Seed! (Pumpkaboo fires Leech Seed trapping Espurr) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Espurr! '''James: '''Psybeam, Inkay! And make it a good day! (Inkay fires Psybeam on the heroes, but Espurr uses Protect) '''Izzy Izumi: '''Espurr is using Protect! '''Kari Kamiya: '''Thanks a lot, Espurr! Go get them, Gatomon! (Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon. Then Espurr uses Psychic to free itself from the Leech Seed) '''Angewomon: '''Celestial Arrow! (She fires the attack on the Nixels and D.O.O.M. Next Espurr uses Psychic on the villains) '''Jessie: '''What's going on? (Espurr threw them out of the house) '''Jessie: '''Yes! We finally got out of there! '''James: '''True, but we're we going next? '''Major Nixel: '''How should I know? '''Jessie: '''Guess? '''Villains: '''We're blasting off again! (Ding) '''Krader: '''That takes care of them! '''Bonnie: '''Espurr, that was great! '''Terriermon: '''Let's just hope they never come back, ever. '''Ash Ketchum: You've really got us out of the jam! Serena: '''I can't believe how powerful you are! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Thanks for saving us, Espurr! (Happily closes his eyes and laughs) (Just then the red car arrives as the person walks towards the house. Then we cut to Espurr talking to the heroes) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Just leave finding the lady who lived here, to us. (The door opens as the woman was walking) '''T.K. Takaishi: '''I wonder if the woman lives here by herself. '''Patamon: '''I really hope so too, T.K. '''Elise: '''Are you talking about Grandma Lacey? '''Goofy: '''Who are you? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Grandma Lacey? '''Elise: '''That's her in that painting. She's my grandmother. '''Tentomon: '''Really? '''Clemont: '''Wow, she's you're Grandmother? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Does that mean you own this big house? '''Elise: '''That's right, I do. My name is Elise. So who might you be? '''Emerl: '''Let us introduce ourselves. (Now we already skip to the introducing) '''Elise: '''I understand. You knew my grandmother then. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I'm sorry we entered your house without permission. '''Guilmon: '''Yeah, we're very sorry. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Forgive us. '''Elise: '''No problem. I'm glad you were able to get out of the rain. Grandma lacey always used to play games with me when I come here for a visit too. Just like she did with you. '''Ken Ichijouji: '''So where's your Grandmother Lacey, now? '''Elise: '''I'm afraid she pass away. '''Tentro: That's sad. Balk: Very sad. Clemont: I'm sorry. Mordecai: We feel sorry, you're grandmother died. (Then the Psychic holds on the Penton gives to Elise) Takato Matsuki: I think Espurr wanted to return that penton to your grandma. Elise: Thank you. This was my grandmother's favorite jewelry. This old house was scheduled to be torn down soon, it's in pretty bad shape, so I came back to see what kind of condition that was in. But you know what? After this, after meeting all of you. I think, I change my mind. I'm going to renovate this place. Now don't worry, Grandma Lacey's portrait will stay exactly where it is, and when it's finished. I'm going to move in, and you know what. I be thrilled, if you come and play. (Espurr didn't speak, just staring at Elise) Elise: I know! Do you want to go to the cemetery, where Grandma Lacey is now? You can tell her all about the pendant, and say goodbye. (Everyone happily watches as we go outside, while everyone are next to the car and they're about to say goodbye to Elise and Espurr) Emerl: Well, I guess this is goodbye, Espurr. And good luck. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. I'm sure, you'll take good care of Espurr, right? Elise: Of course, I think Espurr and I will be good friends. Bonnie: Take care, okay. (The car leaves) Narrator: Two hearts. Espurr's and Elise's, connected to Grandma Lacey's penton. Our heroes have witness yet another bond between, people and Pokémon as their journey continues. (As Elise continues driving we see the Penton) Elise: You know. I think it will a whole lot better, if you hold on to that penton, instead of me. I'm sure that's what Grandma Lacey would want anyway. (Espurr uses Psychic to put the Penton back on it's neck) Elise: (Laughs) It looks perfect! What a pretty flower! (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts